elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Fang Lair (Quest)
Fang Lair is the second main quest of . The difficulty ramps up quite a bit from the first quest. In this quest, the Champion finds the first piece to the Staff of Chaos. Quick walkthrough *Sleep and receive Ria Silmane's vision. *Travel to Hammerfell and talk to Queen Blubamka of Rihad city. *Go to Stonekeep to obtain the parchment. *Give the parchment to Queen Blubamka in exchange for the location of Fang Lair. *Travel to Fang Lair and retrieve the first piece of the Staff of Chaos. *Survive the ambush of one of Jagar Tharn's minions. Walkthrough Ria Silmane After escaping the Imperial Dungeons, go to an inn in any town and sleep in a room, at which point the Champion will get a new vision from Ria Silmane (or they can get it while in the dungeons). She tells them that the first piece to the staff is in an ancient Dwemer ruin called Fang Lair. However, she does not know the exact location, requiring the Champion to ask characters about Fang Lair. Queen Blubamka Eventually, the Champion will be led to the province of Hammerfell. Asking about Fang Lair again will lead them to the city-state of Rihad. The townsfolk will then lead them to the palace, where Queen Blubamka will tell the Champion that in order to know the location of Fang Lair, she needs a parchment that was stolen. The parchment was stolen by a group of goblins led by Golthog the Dark, a Goblin necromancer who possibly serves the Underking. The thieves carried the parchment to the dungeons of Stonekeep, Golthog's lair. If the Queen's deal is accepted, she will mark on the map the location of Stonekeep, which is north of Rihad. It is recommended that before going to Stonekeep one buys some equipment and/or even some healing potions. Stonekeep Stonekeep is located north of Rihad. The dungeon is not small, however the parchment is luckily near the entrance and can be reached quite easily. After the Champion enters Stonekeep, they should go to the second door on the east side. They will likely be greeted by a couple goblins or even some wolves. After they dispose of the creatures, the Champion should then proceed to go to the last room on the right where they will find a blue platform along with a hole in the wall. They can choose whether to sleep or keep going. To jump, the Eternal Champion will have to stand on the blue platform (the bed), face the other platform and press Shift + J to do a long jump. After they have reached the platform, there is a group of up to 10 skeletons that the Champion can kill for quite a bit of XP. It should be noted, however, that skeletons are tough opponents at a low level and should be fought with caution. After this, the Champion should then proceed to swim their way to the island where the parchment resides. Caution should be taken as the parchment is guarded by a number of ghouls. Ghouls can kill a low-leveled opponent in a few hits so it is recommended to have a decent weapon to dispatch them. It is also recommended to kill all the enemies in the perimeter of the island to avoid later complications. Regardless, the Eternal Champion will then go to the center room on the island where there is some treasure chests with some decent loot, and the parchment that the Queen needs. After they get the parchment, they can proceed to simply leave the Dungeon and return to Rihad. The Champion can also choose to stay in Stonekeep and get some worthwhile loot and levels. The top level of Stonekeep is relatively easy for a level 6 or higher as there are only goblins, Orcs, and sometimes even Lizard Men. There is an iron key on the middle island near the entrance that can be used to open several locked doors. If they choose to go to the lower depths of Stonekeep, caution is advised as there are Lizard Men, Ghouls, and Skeletons which will often appear in groups. Eventually, the Champion will find their way out and will head back to Rihad. Fang Lair After the Queen's parchment is returned, the Eternal Champion can then proceed to Fang Lair. Before entering the dungeon, it is recommended to buy better equipment (or repair current ones), buy at least 5 even 10 Potions of healing, and 2 Potions of Resist Fire; if the Champion is repairing equipment, they can do some side quests to pass the time. After preparation, they will be greeted by a massive dungeon. Fang Lair is an ancient Dwarven mine that is home to many creatures such as skeletons, minotaurs, ghouls, and spiders. All enemies are quite deadly to a low-level opponent, so it should be taken into consideration to avoid them as much as possible if lacking the proper equipment. The room to the piece of the Staff of Chaos itself is to the southwest of Fang Lair. A good way to reach the door with few enemies is to follow the game's advice and follow the railroad tracks; following them will present the Champion with a couple skeletons and maybe even some ghouls, so one should remain cautious. After a time, the railroad tracks will lead to a hole which will be "Mine Shaft (Letter)" if the Champion jumps in it. Follow the map to the left until a big room with cells lining the walls is encountered. Some cells have spiders in them, while others have loot. The Eternal Champion can choose whether to loot the cages or continue. At the end of the room, there are three doors—two of them have spiders, and the other holds the golden key to gain access to the second level of Fang Lair. The Champion will have to walk up to the door and answer a riddle in order to get the key. ;Puzzle "If Cell 3 holds worthless brass, Cell 2 holds the gold key. If Cell 1 holds the gold key, Cell 3 holds worthless brass. If Cell 2 holds worthless brass, Cell 1 holds the gold key. Knowing this brave fool, and knowing that all that is said Cannot be true, which cell contains the gold key?" The answer is 2'. Answering wrong will open the spiders' cages and they will attack the Eternal Champion. They, however, can answer the riddle until they get it right. After the Champion has answered the riddle, going into Cell 2 will reveal the Golden Key, which will then give access to the second level of Fang Lair. The second level of Fang Lair is linear; after going through the hallway and fighting a couple of skeletons, there is a square room with lava on the floor and the staff piece is guarded by two Hell Hounds. If the Eternal Champion is paranoid about jumping into lava, they can drink a Potion of Fire Resist beforehand. It is recommended that before going to the door to get rid of enemies on the perimeter of the room to avoid later complications. All enemies except for the two hellhounds are skeletons though they are often groups so caution is advised. Before going to the door, saving the game is recommended. When the Champion proceeds to go to the door, it will ask another riddle: ''"What is neither fish nor flesh Feathers nor bone But still has fingers And thumbs of its own? What is thy answer, mortal?" The answer is '''Glove. After the door opens, two Hell Hounds will attack the Champion. This fight can be hard or easy depending on the Champion's class and their stats. Regardless, they should drink their Potion of Fire Resist to be resistant to the hellhound's fireballs as this will also make the fight much easier. High willpower is also useful since the hellhounds' fireballs are spells. Regardless of how they are killed, the Champion will then have obtained the first piece of the Staff of Chaos. Ambush The Eternal Champion can then choose whether to stay, or leave the place. Beware, though, that Fang Lair contains quite a few deadly enemies. When leaving, it is recommended to leave without resting if possible. The reason for this is because after the Champion rests, they will be contacted by Jagar Tharn himself. He will be enraged, and will send one of his minions to attack them. Having a minion along with three other enemies will not be good so the Champion should try to get to a town where it will be easier to dispatch the minion. After the minion assault, Ria Silmane will congratulate and tell the Eternal Champion the location of the second piece. Trivia *The Goblin necromancer Golthog the Dark does not appear on Stonekeep, even if the Queen celebrates his death. *Mine Shafts can provide a great way to avoid enemies. *It is recommended to be at least level 8 or higher before coming here, but can be done at level 5 es:El Cubil del Colmillo (misión) ja:Fang Lair (クエスト) ru:Главный квест (Arena)